The present invention relates to a device for splicing the trailing (downstream) end of a first web of material (the expiring web) originating from a first roll to the leading (upstream) end of a second web of material (the new web) originating from a second roll, during stoppage, comprising a frame which accommodates at least a festoon, a web splicing unit and two roll holders having horizontal axes, each roll holder comprising two rotatable chucks for receiving a roll, which chucks are situated opposite each other coaxially and at least one being movable in the horizontal direction and at least one vertically arranged drive belt unit situated between the two chucks for each roll holder, for rotationally driving a roll received between the chucks.
A device of this type is known, for example, from German Patent Specification No. 3.311.746 and can be used in printing machines. Splicing of the two material webs during stoppage has, inter alia, the advantage that a very good splice can be made. In the known device the chucks are rotatably mounted in two opposite side walls of a roll support frame. One chuck of a pair of chucks of a roll holder is axially displaceable by means of a cylinder-piston unit, so as to enable the receipt of a roll between a pair of chucks. The other chuck of the pair of chucks is coupled with a braking device to decelerate a roll received between the pair of chucks. Furthermore, means are provided for pressing a section of the drive belt of the drive belt unit against a section of the circumference of the roll received between a pair of chucks.
However, the known device has a number of drawbacks. It is rather difficult to place a roll between the chucks of a roll holder, thus necessitating the use of a crane or other lifting device. Furthermore, the device is suitable for rolls with only one width. Finally, the whole drive belt unit must be tiltable so as to be able to press the drive belt against the roll.